


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Keith, no!" Matt shouted. What the hell was Keith doing? Was he trying to fight off a Galra fleet on his own? Was he trying to leave his ship to check on Voltron? Was he-Crash.---------Or; Lance has a nightmare :,)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hi, hello. I think this proves that I only write stuff when I haven't slept and I'm really tired. 
> 
> It's six am and I need sleep man.

_Voltron was flying away from the barrier_ _. They were going to be okay, right? Right? Lance's mind was everywhere at once as the giant robot flew, his anxieties finally catching up to him_ _. He took a deep breath, listening to anything from Shiro, Hunk, hell, even Pidge at this point_ _. Radio silence_ _. Everyone was in shock, even Allura_ _. The barrier could still explode at any given moment, and there was no telling if there was any way to stop it_ _._

_Lance rested his head against the back of his seat, listening to the soft, somewhat purring-like sound coming from Red_ _. That sound alone had become a comfort for Lance ever since he had been chosen to pilot the Lion_ _. Things were calm_ _. Things were going to be okay_ _._

_Or so he thought_ _._

_It was only a matter of time before Matt had tuned the Paladins into his ongoing conversation with Keith, causing Lance to immediately jolt up_ _._

_"Keith, no!" Matt shouted_ _. What the hell was Keith doing? Was he trying to fight off a Galra fleet on his own? Was he trying to leave his ship to check on Voltron? Was he-_

_Crash_ _._

_The sounds rang through Lance's ears_ _. Keith hadn't just- He couldn't have_ _. There was no way he flew into the barrier_ _. No way no how_ _. He probably just... Just crashed into another ship, that was all! Nothing happened to his partner_ _. Nothing at a-_

_"Lance..." Shiro called over their communicators_ _. His voice was soft, barely just above a whisper_ _. Did... Did he not trust his voice right now? Was he crying? What had happened to Keith?!_

_"Y...Yeah?" Lance asked, bouncing his foot in anticipation_ _. Keith hadn't just_ **_done that,_ ** _he couldn't have_ _. He wouldn't have._

_"Keith... Keith flew into the barrier..."_

 -

Lance awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up and taking in short, shaky breaths. The same nightmare that had been making him wake up screaming, crying, whatever, was back. Why tonight? Why of all nights? Keith had fallen asleep in the same bed as him that night. He was okay. He was alive. Why did the nightmare play in place of a calm dream that night?

Lance brought his knees to his chest,  allowing whatever tears that threatened to fall go. Soft sobs escaped his lips, sniffling joining in the soft noises.

It was only a matter of time before the lighter sleeper in the room woke up from whatever noises were in the room. Opening his eyes, Keith rubbed at them. What time was it? Why was he _awake_? Hell, why weren't his boyfriend's arms around her? He wasn't one to wake up for a small reason like Lance leaving the room, or something. Keith started to shift into a more comfortable sleeping position before he finally picked up on Lance's soft sobs, immediately shifting again to look to his side of the bed. Sure enough, Lance was awake and sobbing.

Keith slowly reached out to touch his boyfriend, gently rubbing his back. "Lance?"

The Cuban male almost froze, if it weren't for his sobbing, he would have completely frozen then and then. "S-Sorry, did I wake you?"

Keith's heart broke at the strain in Lance's voice. What had happened to him - actually, making sure he would be okay was more important right now. The raven haired male sat up, running his fingers through Lance's short brown locks. "No, no, don't worry... What happened?"

Lance pursed his lips, debating if he should tell the truth, or make up some other nightmare. Evetually, he sighed. "Nightmare..."

Keith's eyes widened, moving his hand to Lance's back, tracing small designs all over it. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You'd probably hate me."

"Nonsense," Keith pressed his lips to his boyfriend's temple gently. "Unless you murdered someone, I don't think I could hate you..."

Lance thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "Remember the nightmare I told you about the barrier...? It was that again..."

Keith frowned, prompting Lance to relax and let his limbs free, making it easier for the raven haired male to lie back down with the Cuban male, running his fingers through Lance's hair. "I'm here... And I will be for as long as you want me to be..."

Lance leaned into Keith's soft touch, inhaling his signature apple-like scent. "Everything we've planned can still happen, right...?"

"If it depends on me, then I'll make sure it happens..." Keith promised quietly, kissing Lance's forehead gently. "We're still getting married and having that honeymoon on some planet."

Lance's previous frown waa replaced with a tiny smile as he snuggled up against Keith. "You're too good to me... Now go back to bed, I'll probably have better dreams now."

"Are you sure...?"

"Positive. Now go to bed, I know you're tired," Lance giggled quietly, tracing hearts on Keith's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too... Goodnight, Sharpshooter..." Keith said softly, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Mullet."

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram is @luminousfoxcosplay if you'd ever like to contact me!


End file.
